


My First Kiss

by ZelosPeace



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZelosPeace/pseuds/ZelosPeace
Summary: Ravi's first kiss was on Halloween night.





	My First Kiss

Wonshik, 14 years old, is standing in front of his crush's house. Hongbin is with him, teasing him about his crush. "You know he declined your offer, right? What makes you think he'll with us now? I doubt he'd change his mind; he's so stubborn." Hongbin said with a smirk. "You like them stubborn, don't you." It's not even a question; it's more like a statement.

Wonshik blushed, knowing his best friend spoke the truth. "We won't know unless we try. He may surprise us."

Wonshik made his way up to Hakyeon's house, taking in a deep breath at the front of the door. Hongbin couldn't take the waiting any more and he rang the doorbell.

Hakyeon opened the door; he was assigned to candy duty for the night. He started to grab from the candy bowl, but stopped when he saw who it was. "Are you going to harass me again, Wonshik-ah?" 

Wonshik looked up at him, his face flushed. "I'm sorry about before; I just thought it would be fun to go trick-or-treating together."

Hakyeon smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I haven't gone trick-or-treating in two years; I'm too old for that. According to my parents, anyway." He looks down for a moment in contemplation. "I'll go. They can take care of the candy. Just let me change quickly. I'll be back soon."

Hongbin looks at Wonshik. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? You're aware that he's a senior, right?"

"Of course I know that, Hongbin. I'm just glad he finally agreed."

Hakyeon stepped out of his house, donning a pirate costume. "I bought this just in case. I'm glad I did. Let's go." He walked past Wonshik and Hongbin, making his way to the road. The other two following behind him.

They stopped in front of a house that was all decked out in Halloween decorations. Floating heads hanging from a tree with a bloody doll hanging from a cross sticking out of the ground. A creepy ghost thing hanging next to the porch. A strobe light flashes and a fog machine lets out a steady stream of fog that washes through the front lawn. 

Hakyeon shivers, being terrified of creepy things. Wonshik and Hongbin run right up to the porch, having a blast and loving the decorations. "Come on, hyung!" Wonshik yells to Hakyeon, finally seeing that he hasn't joined them yet. "Why are you so afraid? None of this is real, hyung. It's just decoration."

Hakyeon runs to the porch, not wanting to be alone anymore and liking the attention he's receiving from Wonshik. "I know that, dummy." Hakyeon mumbles as he presses the doorbell. 

When the door opens, all three shout 'trick-or-treat!" After receiving his candy, Hakyeon runs to the end of the driveway, still terrified of the house they just left. Wonshik gives him a look of concern. "What's wrong, hyung?"

Hakyeon stares at the decorations. "Halloween creeps me out, Wonshik-ah. That's why I declined your offer. I was surprised when you came to my house and the adrenaline gave me courage, so that's why I agreed this time. This house gives me the creeps." Hakyeon said with fear in his eyes. 

Wonshik smiles and takes the opportunity to hold out his hand for the older, hoping his hyung would take it. Hakyeon gives a confused look, but takes Wonshik's hand anyway. 

The small group goes further up the road, just walking at this point; Hakyeon and Wonshik still hand-in-hand. Hongbin looks over at them and groans, making a face of fake disgust. Wonshik punches his arm lightly and Hongbin gives him a knowing smirk. Hongbin walks ahead quickly, going to other houses along the street. Hakyeon and Wonshik walk slow, but still watch Hongbin (because it's Halloween and people are creepy).

\------------------------------

At the end of the night, Hongbin and Wonshik walk Hakyeon home. Hakyeon was about to go inside, when he turns around and walks towards the other boys. He goes up to Wonshik, kisses his mouth, steps away and smirks, and walks inside his house. 

Wonshik watches in wonder, completely baffled by the kiss. Hongbin slaps him on the shoulder, congratulating him. They walk back to their respective houses in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Halloween writing challenge on the Vixx Amino. Inspired by videos of Hakyeon getting scared easily and my love for creepy Halloween decorations. 
> 
> Also, this is my first fan fiction.


End file.
